111515-Powder-Keg
CURRENT clownfishCurator CCC walks through the house looking for Lorrea but can't seem to find her -- CCC: lorrea? -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT slams a door, re-entering the building, into the dojo. She's spent a lot of time outside. Her claws twisting, slowly, on the metal of the handle cause it to let out a quiet metallic complaint. She turns, setting an elbow against the door- and her hand against her forehead, slowly exhaling. She doesn't immediately check the room, but it IS one of the larger rooms in the humun's hive. -- -- CURRENT clownfishCurator CCC hears the door slam and quickly heads towards the sound -- CCC: oh hey, there you are CAT: Yes. CAT: Herre I am. CCC: i, uh CCC: wanted to apologize, for, uh, you know CCC: sleeping through stuff that was probably really important, and for falling asleep while you were talking CCC: so, uh CCC: sorry about all of that CAT: It's fine. CAT: I don't know how much humans need to slleep. CAT: Forr alll I know that might be yourr defaullt state. CCC: nope CCC: we're supposed to sleep about 7-9 hours a night CCC: and generally not pass out in the middle of the day CAT: Right. CAT: Okay. -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT turns, setting her back against the door. She crosses her arms. -- CAT: Welll. CAT: What I'd said was that the peoplle that I spoke to advised me to make surre that we don't tallk to Jack, underr any cirrcumstances. CAT: And, secondarrilly, they sorrta tallked about the powerrs that we werre each supposed to have. CAT: Irronicallly, Arrty is supposed to be the strrongest of us? CAT: I'm not surre if that was some kind of joke. CAT: But you're allso apparrentlly fairrlly strrong, as farr as powerr. CAT: I guess as a prrince. Which makes sense, because of what Serrios can allrready do. CCC: i've been getting warnings about jack and the others from everyone CCC: if anyone actually tries to talk him up now it'll just be sad CCC: but, uh, you're sure about arty? CCC: i mean, you know CAT: What do you mean. CCC: i mean about him being the strongest CAT: It's apparrentlly his powerrs. CAT: But, APPARRENTLLY, that's supposed to based in... -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT pauses, rolling one her hands. It's a prompt. -- CCC: hope CAT: Yes. CCC: he seems like a good guy and all, but, uh CCC: we might be fucked CAT: Harrdlly. CAT: One weak llink won't brreak the chain. CAT: Onlly if we relly on him. CCC: i guess so CAT: But then, at the same tiem CAT: Time. CAT: I feell llike. CAT: If anyone was going to suddenlly go and just CAT: Mirrrorr Nyarrlla. CAT: It woulld be him. CAT: You're capablle of basic llogic. Adam has a reason to bellieve that Jack and the otherrs arre thrreats. CAT: Arrty's response to my tellling him not to do something that shoulld be obvious? CAT: "But he llikes me..." CAT: Pfeh. -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT rolls her eyes. -- -- CURRENT clownfishCurator CCC rubs the side of his head -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament's CAT'S tone is downright venomous. -- CCC: the last thing we need is someone bringing that crap around again CAT: ... I've been charrged with keeping alll of you safe frrom Jack. CAT: And I pllan on doing that. CCC: well, uh, thanks for that CCC: but, uh CCC: it's kind of the same thing that you said about arty CCC: we can't rely on one person all the time, it won't work CCC: even if it's you CAT: What I'm doing is trrying to hellp alll of you not prrovoke him. CAT: As llong as we don't do anything outrright STUPID we shoulld be fine. CCC: right CCC: don't contact him, and if he contacts us CCC: be polite but nothing beyond that CAT: Pllay it safe, yeah. CCC: that about right? CAT: I might be a llife pllayerr but frrom what I've hearrd everrything that I used my powerrs to do costs SOMETHING. CAT: So llet's not die. CCC: wasn't planning on it CCC: and uh, if arty thinks jack's his friend or something CCC: it might be a good idea to keep him out of the loop a little bit -- CURRENT clownfishCurator CCC winces, as if he's forcing himself to say it -- CCC: or maybe not, that's kind of close to my old paranoid CCC: thing CAT: ... Frranklly I doubt it woulld hurrt. CAT: I doubt he'lll outrright betrray us, but Jack easilly pllayed Nyarrlla. CAT: And at this point, I'm reasonablly cerrtain that Jack stilll has a bit of a point to prrove to me. CCC: ... CCC: wait, so nyarla got fucked over by jack AND scarlet? CAT: And Vigill. CAT: And a llittlle bit by LLibby, but that was justified. CAT: Nyarrlla, frranklly, is an idiot and doesn't know when to stop tallking. CCC: how the hell did he even manage that though CAT: It's a tallent. CCC: i guess so CCC: christ CCC: i guess i was right to avoid him for a while then CAT: Prrobablly! CCC: heh CCC: so, uh, how have you been holding up anyway? CAT: I'm hollding up fine. CAT: I'm onlly everr hollding up fine. CCC: uh, alright CCC: i've heard about some of the stuff that's going on is all CAT: I'm gllad that you're hearring things. CAT: That's imporrtant. CCC: ... CCC: uh, right then CAT: ... That's sincerre. -- CURRENT gnarlyCatechism CGC shuffles around -- CAT: It's imporrtant to be awarre of things, outside of what I say. -- CURRENT gnarlyCatechism CGC yawns -- CCC: oh, uh, alright, that makes more sense CAT: Yeah it wasn't entirrelly cllearr. CAT: Again, not rellying on any one perrson forr everrything. CGC: what's goin on? CAT: Hey. CAT: Rellaying some inforrmation that I got frrom the Handmaidens. CCC: hey adam CAT: They, uh. Tallked about ourr powerrs. CAT: And allso said not to tallk to Jack underr any cirrcumstances. CAT: So CAT: Don't tallk to Jack. CGC: sounds fun CAT: They didn't have much to say about yourrs orr mine. CAT: Besides that yourr titlle was "reall orriginall". CGC: huh? -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT shrugs. -- CGC: let's back up a little CGC: what's the whole deal with "powers" CAT: Powerrs connected to the game. CAT: They're what made Jack so strrong afterr you enterred. CAT: They're parrt of how I hellped Serrios heall LLibby. CCC: yeah, stuff dealing with our titles and all that CAT: I don't know much about them. CCC: we all have to figure out how to use our own pretty much CAT: Yeah. CAT: Kylle, they said that yourrs werre usefull forr offense. CAT: And frrom what I know about Serrios, yourrs willl have to do with destrruction. CAT: ... Of llight. CAT: Orr, brreaking it. CAT: Somehow. CAT: I don't know. CGC: hm CGC: I wouldnt think Doom would relate to light CAT: ... Yourrs isn't llight. CGC: i would think it'd be like death/life CAT: Kylle is the prrince of llight. CGC: you said destruction of light CAT: Yes. CGC: i though tit was for me -- CURRENT gnarlyCatechism CGC shurgs -- CAT: I allso said Kylle. CCC: yeah, i've been trying to understand it CGC: understanding was never my most favorite past time CCC: i'm not even sure if it literally means light CAT: Ask Aaisha about doom, I think she's starrted to get a handlle on it. CGC: Aaisha? CAT: Yes. CGC: what's her hand;e CGC: handle* CAT: atypicallTyrrant. CGC: aight, im gonna go do it now CGC: being as i have all the handles CGC: heh CAT: Yeah. -- CURRENT gnarlyCatechism CGC walks off to another part of the dojo -- CAT: Who doesn't, at this point. CCC: don't say that, we'll find someone who doesn't CAT: Arrty prrobablly doesn't. CAT: Him? Having a handlle on ANYTHING? -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT smirks. -- CCC: hah, ouch CCC: who knows though, he might pull through CAT: Welll I woulld HOPE so. CAT: I woulld ratherr not pulll arround a deadweight. -- CURRENT gnarlyCatechism CGC shouts from across the dojo -- CGC: STOP MAKING PUNS CGC: THATS MY JOB CAT: YOU'VE BEEN REPLLACED. -- CURRENT gnarlyCatechism CGC grumbles -- CAT: Regarrdlless. CAT: Apparrentlly we're supposed to folllow quests on each lland, as we get to them. CAT: And they're supposed to hellp us underrstand ourr powerrs. CAT: ... And ourrsellves, I guess. -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT shrugs. -- -- CURRENT clownfishCurator CCC walks over to a window and looks around the area -- CCC: ...are you sure CGC: i mean CAT: This is Arrty's pllanet. CAT: So it's made forr him, I guess? CGC: we're kinda in the most gridlocked place possible CAT: Why arre we going to his, firrst, again? CAT: Is it because he wanted to be ablle to crry in his hive, ratherr than in someone ellse's. CGC: well CGC: no CGC: i kinda just CGC: shouted something CGC: and it happened CGC: this sounded like the coolest planet CGC: plus, strategically speaking CGC: on my planet, we wouldve gotten nothing done CAT: Why's that? CGC: let's just say CGC: it's pretty dank CAT: Right. CAT: Yes. CAT: I rememberr that. CAT: ... Perrhaps I shoulld have been morre stubborrn about mine. CAT: I AM the onlly llife pllayerr, afterr alll. CAT: And llife seems fairrlly imporrtant. CAT: To peoplle not being dead. CCC: yeah CCC: maybe it's good to get this one started though CCC: it might help arty feel better about things CAT: Maybe. CCC: power him up for the other planets or something CGC: heh CGC: Doom, Light, Life, and what? Hope is what you said? CGC: we have an interesting team comp CAT: Yes. CCC: yeah CAT: Apparrentlly we're verry active as farr as titlles go. CAT: Which is prrobablly a good thing. CCC: what does having an active title even mean though CAT: I don't know. CGC: um CGC: well CGC: there are active and passive, always paired CGC: so i guess CGC: since it's not passive CGC: it means we can use them somehow? CGC: that's how games usually work CGC: when reffering to a skill tree CAT: Right. CAT: I'm prretty surre it'lll be cllarrified in the futurre. CAT: Prrobablly. CCC: hopefully CAT: Hopefullly we'lll be enllightened beforre we're doomed to llosing ourr llives. CCC: yeah- -- CURRENT clownfishCurator CCC rests his head against the window and glares at Lorrea -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT grins, wryly. -- -- CURRENT gnarlyCatechism CGC walks back to lay down -- CCC: that was terrible and you know it CAT: Absollutelly. -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG comes downstairs -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT eyes Arty. -- CAT: Hey. CTG: "Um...hey...what are you guys doing...?" -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG attempts conversation -- -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG looks disheveled, like he had been trying to sleep but had been unable to. -- CAT: "Just tallking." CAT: "Communication." CTG: "That's cool....have you guys...been training?" CAT: "... Not quite." CTG: "...not like it'll matter... CAT: ".... Why woulldn't it matterr." CTG: "Those...those gods...they're unstoppable..." CAT: "... No." CAT: "They're not unstoppablle." CAT: "Did you miss the fact that becoming a god is something that we can DO?" CAT: "Orr that they're onlly as strrong as they arre BECAUSE of the game?" CAT: "Which, in case you forrgot, we're pllaying." CAT: "Welll, the rest of us." CTG: "Aren't they attacking us?" CAT: "... Onlly when we prrovoke them in some way." CAT: "So farr, Jack is the one who has apprroached things the lleast prredictablly. Hence making him PARRTICULLARRLLY dangerrous." CAT: "Especiallly to us. As a grroup. Since apparrentlly he's going to have taken an interrest in us." CAT: "Which is BAD." CTG: "...what if we can use that?" CAT: "Oh?" CAT: "Use his haphazarrd MURRDERRING OF OURR FRRIENDS AND POTENTIALLLY US?" CAT: "Because it AMUSES HIM?" CTG: "...if Jack...likes us...likes playing with us...we may be able to get information from him." CAT: "We don't NEED INFORRMATION frrom him." CAT: "LLLIBBY LLITERRALLLY DEALLS IN INFORRMATION." CAT: "And won't murrderr us on a whim." CTG: "Jack know things...things that Libby doesn't......do you want to win, or not? -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT steps away from the door. -- CAT: "Do you enjoy pllaying with firre." CAT: "Do you intent to risk alll of us, because you think that maybe you can steall some KNOWLLEDGE." CTG: "...maybe this....is what I can do....Mages...they spend all this time studying magic...what if what I'm meant to study...brings hope?" CAT: "NOT THRROUGH JACK." CURRENT clownfishCurator CCC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. -- CURRENT clownfishCurator CCC stares out the window -- CCC: ...arty CCC: i don't know what you've heard, but CCC: all the evidence points to jack bringing around the opposite of hope CTG: "....Jack...wants to help me. I don't know why, but...he does...why refuse help? From any source?" CCC: ...go by the evidence. CAT: "HE MURRDERRED AAISHA. HE TRRIED TO MURRDERR LLIBBY. HE TORRTURRED RAMIRRA." CAT: "I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELLSE HE'S DONE." CAT: "HOW MANY PLLAYERRS HAVE GONE SILLENT SINCE ALLL OF THIS STARRTED?" CAT: "FIVE?" CAT: "THAT'S PRROBABLLY HIM, TOO." CAT: "STOP BEING SO FUCKING GULLLIBLLE." CCC: lorrea, hold up CTG: "....what you need to do...is stop yelling...." CTG: "You're...acting like me....afraid." CAT: "NO. MY YELLLING ISN'T FUCKING ENDANGERRING THE LLIVES OF MY TEAM." CAT: "FEARR ISN'T THE SAME AS NOT BEING A GOD FORRSAKEN MORRON, ARRTY." CTG: "If I wanted to endanger you, I wouldn't have run this by you before I began..." CAT: "Run what by me." CTG: "Beginning a dialog with Jack." CTG: "I haven't, but..." CAT: "... How the fuck do you know that he knows things that LLibby doesn't, Arrty." CAT: "You've fucking obviouslly spoken to him beforre, and you're OBVIOUSLLY tempted." CTG: "...who wouldn't be? Don't you...want the power...to protect your friends?" CAT: "NOT THRROUGH MAKING DEALLS WITH THE PERRSON MOST LLIKELLY TO FUCKING HURRT THEM." CAT: "DO YOU NOT UNDERRSTAND THAT." CAT: "DOES BASIC LLOGIC ESCAPE YOU." CAT: "GOD, YOU REALLLY ARRE FUCKING HOPELLESS." CCC: lorrea CCC: LORREA CAT: "YOU GRROW A SPINE, FORR ONE MOMENT, AND IT'S LLITERRALLLY TO CONSIDERR THE MOST FUCKING IDIOTIC COURRSE OF ACTION." CAT: "WHAT." CCC: think about what didn't work on nyarla -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT stops. She stares at arty. Her sclera are a reddish orange colour. There's a faint psionic crackle around her sword-arm. She seems to be considering Kyle's words. -- CTG: ".....how will my actions affect you?" CCC: arty CCC: we've seen what happens when people deal with him -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG doesn't seem to want to back down. Staring right back. Although he's shaking. -- CCC: we don't want to see it happen to you too CTG: "...who gives a fuck about me....this is...for the good of the whole...if I die, there are more capable people who can take my place...if I succeed...well...you'll know...but it's up to you guys..." CCC: we give a fuck about you CCC: and we don't want to lose you CAT: "Yourr actions affect the entirre team." CAT: "We arre alll herre." CTG: "You met me days ago. Spare me, Kyle." CAT: "If he comes to killl you. We willl allso be herre." CAT: "And I've given my fucking worrd to keeping that frrom happening." CAT: "It's cllearr that you don't underrstand that you're risking alll of ourr llives, Arrty." CCC: i didn't mean we were best friends dude CAT: "It's cllearr that you don't underrstand a llot of things." CAT: "It's CLLEARR that you have some fucking fixation on having negative sellf worrth, but then ignorring the fact that that activelly endangerrs everryone on yourr team." CAT: "You arre not hellping us." CTG: "...then leave." CTG: "I'll build you a rocket." CAT: "Oh." CTG: "You guys can go on some other planet." CAT: "Leave you to conspirring with Jack because he's yourr FRRIEND?" CAT: "Because he LLIKES YOU?" CTG: "He isn't my friend...or an ally...but I can use him..." CAT: "You think that, don't you." CAT: "That's what it means to be a mage." CAT: "Being a fucking idiot." CAT: "Endangerring yourrsellf and those arround you." CAT: "And thinking that you're in the RIGHT forr it." CTG: "I already said you can leave." CAT: "And getting fucking INDIGNANT ABOUT IT." CAT: "I KNOW WHAT DIDN'T WORRK WITH NYARRLLA." CAT: "HE FUCKING LLEFT MY PLLANET, JUST TO KEEP MAKING THINGS WORRSE." CTG: "...alright. Fine. Glad we had this chat." CTG: "No dealings with the big bad fox. The end." CTG: "You've been through a lot. And since apparently this is your team, you don't want it to happen again" CTG: "Not to your own squad." CTG: "So, yeah, thanks for letting me know. I'll leave him alone." CAT: "I don't want it to happen to anyone." CAT: "You're alll supposed to be imporrtant in this." CAT: "And I'm fucking tirred of peoplle thrrowing theirr damn llives away because they have some damned 'genius pllan' to sollve prrobllems." CTG: "A lot of things were "supposed to be". CAT: "Oh, you mean llike you being a HOPE PLLAYERR?" CTG: "Look, I'm done talking about this. Anything else you have to say?" CCC: hey CAT: "OH. YOU'RE DONE TALLKING ABOUT POTENTIALLLY RISKING ALLL OF OURR LLIVES." CAT: "I'LLL JUST FUCK RIGHT BACK OFF TO MY PLLANET, OKAY?" CAT: "DOES THAT SOUND NICE." -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG just. Walks. The fuck. Away. -- Category:Lorrea Category:Arty Category:Adam Category:Kyle